The Fabrevans Team
Welcome to ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' The Fabrevans Family "I really care about you Quinn..." This a peaceful community of all fans who love Sam (Chord Overstreet) & Quinn (Dianna Agron) aka Ken and Barbie. The relationship begins in the fourth episode of season two, Duets. Sam and Quinn officially start dating when Sam proposes (well, okay, makes a promise) to Quinn in the episode Furt. Unfortunately, they break up in the episode Comeback. The couple's most common nicknames are Fabrevans and Quam, though some like to call them Squinn. We are not here to start any ship wars, but please allow us to express our love and devotion for this couple. Based on history, this page has been deleted twice by anons. Please allow us to ship our team in peace and allow other Fabrevans fans to feel like they belong on Glee Wiki. As you can see from the signatures below, Fabrevans has a lot of support. This is brilliant for a pretty new couple! Congratulations, Fabrevans shippers! Keep the support coming, and stay loyal and humble to The Fabrevans Family. "And I want us to be together." 'The Peacekeepers ☮' Introduction to the Peacekeepers The Peacekeepers are, well, the peacekeepers of this page. If anyone comes to this page insulting, bashing, and being rude, The Peacekeepers will kindly ask you to leave the page. If things get too out of hand, The Peacekeepers will contact an admin. The Peacekeepers are a group of users dedicated to Fabrevans and the amity of all ships. Feel no need to be intimidated by their power; this is not the same as royalty. . We have enough Peacekeepers at the moment.' ' 1. Because when they were together Quinn was a better person and a lot happier. Since the first moment they saw each other in the choir room; there were sparks. 2. Because Chord and Diana had such good chemistry that RIB decided to change the original storyline about Sam being Kurt's boyfriend to Sam being Quinn's boyfriend instead. 3. Because their voices sound beautiful together. 4. Because they have always expressed interest in one another even when they weren't together. 5. Even though Quinn cheated on Sam, she told Finn she wanted to be with Sam and not him. 6. Because Sam was the first person who recognized how much she suffered when she was pregnant and didn't judge her for her past mistake. He admired her for her bravery to return to McKinley. 7. Because after all their history together, they still manage to be best friends and steal secret glances at eachother. 8. Because Quinn kept Sam's secret to herself and helped him watch his siblings when his family was in need. 9. Because Quinn was the only one who accompanied Sam when they helped at the food shelter for the homeless; Quinn and Sam know how it feels; Quinn when her father kicked her out and Sam when his father lost his job and their only onther option was to live to a cheap hotel. 10. Because Sam thinks Quinn deserves to be happy. 11. Because Sam never cheated on Quinn. 12. Because Quinn was Sam’s first love. 13. Because they had their first duet with each other and the looked truly happy. 14. Because Sam gave Quinn a promise ring. 15. Because RM decided to break them up because they were 'Too Perfect'. 16. Because Quinn was the best thing that happened to Sam since he started going to McKinley. 17. Because Quinn wants Sam to be Beth's father if she ever got her back. A= Astronomy room (Where Quinn and Sam shared their almost first kiss) B= Breadstix (Their first date) C= 'Color Me Mine?' D= Dianna Agron (Half of Overgron <3) E= Extraordinary Merry Christmas F= Fly/I Believe I can Fly (Sam and Quinn are dance partners) G= God Squad ('Secret' glances are exchanged between the two during these meetings) H= Hold Onto Sixteen I= (I've Had) The Time of My Life (Amazing duet) J= Justin Bieber Experience K= Kiss under the mistletoe L= 'Lor Menari' M= Mars (Planet of war) N= Na'vi O= Outstanding chemistry (Dianna and Chord AND Quinn and Sam) {C P= Promise Ring Q= Quinn Fabray (The only girl Sam has eyes for) R= Realization (Quinn wants to be with Sam; Comeback) S= Stereo Hearts (Overgron/Fabrevans interaction/playfulness) T= Too perfect U= Understand each other (One of the greatest things about their relationship) {C V= Valentine's Day (The last REAL episode that they had before their break up) W= 'We're perfect together' X= XoXo Y= 'You deserve good things Quinn' Z= (blank) 'Signatures ✎' ♥Click here to view the first 200 signatures for The Fabrevans Family! 201. 202. Lucky girlx3 203. 204. 205. 206. 207. Jgal12 208. 209. 210. 211. 212. 213. 214. 215. 216. 217. 218. 219. 220. 221. 222. 223. 224. 225. 226. 227. 228. 229. 230. 231. 232. 233. 234. 235. 236. 237. 238. 239. 240. 241. 242. 243. 245. Hopeful4Quam 246. 247. Dadadaft 248. Trouble00 249. QuinnPuckLover145 250. Fabrevans x3 251. Stephanie-ram 252. Team Brittana 253. Aliye 254. SamcedesGoingforthewin 255. Brittanarocks 256. 257. JackieMarie16 258. Gleek~One 259. Ronocaz09 260. Fany1404 261. Astr0G1rL6 262. ILoveSamcedes 263. FabrevansIsEndgame 264. Santanarocks01 265. GleeFan95 266. MitchieLoveXoXo123 267. Drewparker94 268. ComputerX1 269. PatTag2659 270. CelesteGleek 271. SlusheeFacial 272. Rampquicknow 273. Adriana evans 274. KCisaGleek98 275. Itsacrazypepper 276. Ilovecake 277. Fabrevans_x3 278. Quam or Quick Lover 279. BethBunny 280. BrittArtie 281. ElTomy23 282. Niknakpaddywak3 283. Gleeseason3lyrics 284. LukeShakespearee. 285. MelodyLaurel 286. UnholyTrinity 287. FabrittanaForever 288. Veterangleefan 'Team Rules' *No spamming or inserting false information. *If you don't ship Fabrevans, you are welcome here, but please do not bash or vandalize this page. *You can't sign more than once. *No inappropriate pictures. *You cannot sign for someone else. *Any registered user that ships the couple and wants to sign must be allowed to sign. *Always listen to the instruction of The Peacekeepers. (Approved by ATF) *Please be careful about using capital letters. More than twelve words in caps in a comment will be reported. Some words in caps are fine. *All fan-fictions uploaded to this team MUST be K-T rated, no M rated fics are acceptable. *6 STILL images, 4 videos, and 6 templates are allowed on the main page at one time. *Users may not add new images to the main page. *'This team follows the new Glee Wiki Subpage Design rules. ' *When posting comments on ALL pages, please follow the following example: http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DocMD/Images_in_Comments_Example. This is to prevent image after image after image, also applies to all templates. Spammed images will be removed from comments should it exceed 2 or more images in one comment. The example shows how it would work. The image size shown is maximum permitted, anything larger will be removed. This recommendation is an enforced rule 'Featured Poll' Do you think Quinn's accident will spark a Fabrevans reunion? Yes because Sam will realize he still has feelings for Quinn and doesn't want to lose her. Yes because Sam will help her cope with her accident's aftermath. No but her accident will draw them closer so eventually, they will be on good terms again. No because Samuel will grab her before Sam can. Any other reason that has not been listed. Last Week's Poll Results: This Week's Winner:' All of the Above' Sam and Quinn... Are an example of true love - 3 Understand each other - 1 Have perfect musical chemistry - 1 Have perfect on-screen chemistry - 0 Were only happy when they were with each other - 2 Have had amazing duets throughout season 2 - 1 Will always have that intimate connection with one another - 4 Will get back together in season 3 no matter how long it takes. - 3 All of the above -90 Other -6 'Featured Fanvideo ' thumb|500px|left Yeah, their chemistry kills me. Plus, I just love this song of Chord's. <3 'Fabrevans 'FanFiction 'Sources ✉' Feel free to put '''safe sources for Fabrevans fanfics!' ''('❥') can be found in their writers' own blogs. *'❥One More Kiss '''by our very own Gablexa2103 *'❥Where Love Rains by our very own JustGleeForMe *❥Different Ways by our very own Quinn Evans *❥One Day by our very own Lunaagleek '''All these are found on www.fanfiction.net *'Until Then' by our very own [[User: Hrsefinatic101|'Hrsefinatic101']] *'Absolutely Perfect' by our very own [[User: Hrsefinatic101|'Hrsefinatic101']] *'One Day You'll Know' by our very own [[User: Hrsefinatic101|'Hrsefinatic101']] *'Junior Year' by our very own [[User: Hrsefinatic101|'Hrsefinatic101']] *'Full house '''by our very own [[User:Fabrevans4life|'Fabrevans4life']] *'You Belong With Me' by our very own [[User:Fabrevans4life|'Fabrevans4life']] *'Sparks Will Fly' by our very own [[user:Quamfan|'Quamfan']] *'Happily Ever After' by our very own [[user:Quamfan|'Quamfan']] *'The New Girl ' by our very own [[User: Gleek1537|'Gleek1537']] *'What Was Real Of Us' by our very own [[User:Dr.Stinky|'Dr.Stinky']] *'Hopelessly Devoted To You' by our very own 'Overgron-fabrevanslvr' *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7712413/1/Messing_Mix '''Messing Mix' ] by our very own Lunaagleek *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7712521/1/follow_your_heart Follow Your Heart ] by our very own Lunaagleek *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7785328/1/A_Cup_of_Coffee A Cup of Coffee ] by our very own Glee-is-gleek Written by other brilliant fanfiction writers. ''' *The Proof Is In The Picture' *'Perfect' *'Quinn's Boxes' *'Need' *'Babysitting and Pizza Breath' *'Run Dry' *'Life According to Sam' *'Beach Day' *'The Way to Eden' *'Blame it on the Alcohol' *'We Are Stars' *'Oh My My My' *'Ivory Colored Wine' *'Lor Menari' *'Best Sam and Quinn stories' *'Healing' *'Life in a Glass House' *'Nameless Love' *'Fragmented Pride' *'Don't burn your heart out love' *'Rule Number Seven' *'Trying To Write A Song That Says I Love You' *'Abulous' *'Bent' *'Hand Me Down' *'Winner at a Losing Game' *'Zombie' *'I Want To Be With You' *'Passing Notes' *'Falling For The Wrong People' *'The Last Summer' *'Before the Storm' *'Everything in Between' *'The Secrets Out' *'Glee Season 2 After Original Song' *'Truly Madly Deeply' *'First Loves vs True Loves' *'The Band' *'You Belong With Me' *'Just For A Moment' *'After All You're My Wonderwall' *'Shower time' *'I Want To Be With You' *'Split Seconds' *'Living For Today' *'Pretending' *'The Ring' *'Coming Home' *'Smile' *'Starting Again' A world where[[Sam-Quinn Relationship| '''Fabrevans is' ]]undeniable Featured Quote 'Featured Song ' This Week's Featured Song: What Happened To Us by Jessica Mauboy ft. Jay Sean thumb|496px|left The story of Fabrevans. ♥ Fabrevans Cinema ✩ Fabrevans-Related Songs Stereo Hearts Stereo Hearts, was a song that featured The God Squad that was sung to Rachel in the episode Heart. Throughout the whole song, Quinn and Sam can be seen singing and looking happily at each other. Fly/I Believe I Can Fly Fly/I Believe I Can Fly, is a song that the New Directions sing at Regionals. Quinn and Sam are seen dancing together. In the same episode, they also are seated next to each other when the glee kids are announcing what they look forward to in the future. |} 'Fabrevans Templates♥' ♥Click here to view all of The Fabrevans Family's templates 'The Fabrevans Family Image Page' Here Category:Teams Category:Teams Category:Teams